Always Together
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: A Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd Parents Crossover, Danny and Timmy are paired together as partners during a field trip. Meanwhile Timmy makes a very bad wish that not only endangers Danny but all of the ghost zone. [Finished]
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure how many of you remember this. I sure as heck don't but I found what little I managed to save from the old forum on my computer. Now, if you do remember it, know that once I his a certain area (I'll tell you where) it will become different.

I always did like this fic and it's summer so I do have major time to kill :3 Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Danny woke up exactly one minute before his alarm clock rang. To him it was the most annoying habit he had. Just because he had to lie there for another minute before his brain would let him get out of bed. He sighed and squirmed out from under his twisted sheets as soon as his alarm clock gave its never ending call.

Danny fought the ropes that were now preventing any form of movement outside of breathing, and even that was limited. He finally got free of the "death sheets" only to find empty air under him. He gave a yelp as he crashed to the floor all the while his alarm clock gave it's never ending call.

His sister Jazz, who had been up at least 45 minutes before her brother knocked on his door. "Danny, you okay?"

"Fine! I'm just fine!"

"Okay Danny. I'll be convinced when the alarm clock goes off."

She listened for a few seconds then blissfully the noise ended. Then the door opened and Danny came out of his room. Jazz looked at her brother who looked like he had just gone through a fight with a jungle cat and she decided she really didn't want to know.

Danny sighed and walked into the bathroom where, he managed to squirt toothpaste all over, drop his hairbrush in the toilet, make the facet run only cold water and overall nearly destroy the bathroom.

As Danny got ready to dash out the door to catch up to his rapidly departing bus without having a bite of breakfast he thought 'What a wonderful day so far!' very sarcastically.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Likewise a child woke up in his bed one town over. He got out of bed, and luckily for him, his morning went through without any major misshapes. (Unless you count the toilet exploding, but that wasn't his fault, really.)

Wearing his trademark hat he got his breakfast, said goodbye to his parents, and with his "new" pink and green pencil and eraser set off for school.

In the school bus.

As both got to school and announcement was made.

"We are going to the History Museum in two weeks from today and studying with another school. You will be assigned a "buddy" you will stay with this "buddy" until the end of the day. Please take home these permission slips and have them signed by Friday."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The whole class groaned when they heard about the "buddy" system.

Chester leaned over to Timmy and whispered "Dude, I heard that highschooler's eat elementary kids like us. They think its fun."

Timmy gave a very audible gulp and decided not to pursue this topic. However Chester wouldn't let it go.

"I mean, what if we get paired up with one of the football kids. I've heard they're HUGE!"

"Heh, heh yeah!" said Timmy trying to change the subject.

Mr. Crocker was clearly enjoying his class' anxiety. "Yes children. You will be paired up with high school kids. You will get to see what's in store for you in the near future."

Timmy sighed and put his head on the desk with an audible thunk this was going to be a long day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and his friends were eating the school lunch and talking about the new field trip. More talking than eating.

"I can't wait! I love little kids!" said Tucker.

Sam and Danny looked at him surprised and a little scared. "Wow, you, uhhhh, like kids!" said Sam

"That's surprising." said Danny

Tucker shrugged "It happens when you happen to have a ton of little kids in your neighborhood. I baby-sit a lot. Actually some kids really aren't that bad."

"I'm more worried about how the whole homework thing is gonna come out." said Danny "I mean, the history museum? I bet we end up with a 500 word essay due on Monday."

Tucker shuddered "Don't even say that! And don't you mean Tuesday? Four day weekend Danny."

"Oh, right. Can't believe I forgot."

Sam was currently picking at her food and trying to determine if it was edible.

She stopped when it started to wiggle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Timmy got home with his head full of all the fun things he was gonna do with his buddy. Not many of them included his enjoyment.

After he got inside the house his mom came out from the kitchen making what looked like spaghetti but she seemed to be trying to actually cook it in the sauce.

"Welcome home honey! Your father and I have decided to go to the mall tomorrow and on the rare occasion we give you a choice we have decided to let you either come with us or stay here with Vicky!"

"Go with you guys!" said Timmy very quickly.

"That's what we thought. Oh and dinner is at 7."

Timmy decided that it would be a good time to run upstairs because his mom's cooking fumes had been known to actually get the fire squad to come on numerable occasions.

He saw his dad dancing in the living room and he decided it was just best not to ask.

When he had finally made the escape to his room he started to rant at his God Parents.

"Why do we have to get paired up with the high school kids! They're scary!"

"Now sweetie" said Wanda "Not all of them are scary."

"Nope! Just only 80!" said Cosmo

"See. I said... wait. Since when did Cosmo know statistics?" asked Timmy

Wanda blinked and scratched her head. "I have no idea."

Timmy sighed and threw himself on the bed. "Well at least I get to go to the mall this weekend."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Danny, Sam and Tucker walked home their conversation turned to what they were going to do that weekend.

"I think we should go to the movies." said Sam. "There is supposed to be this great romance/action movie in theatres."

Danny grinned. "More romance then action?"

"No way!" said Tucker "I wanna see "The Mutant Slime from Planet X!"

Sam shuddered and made a face.

"How about we just go to the mall and decide what we will see there?" said Danny before they could start to argue.

"Okay. I'm up for that." said Tucker

"I agree." said Sam

They made plans to meet at the mall at 1:20

"Mom, Dad, why are we going to a mall in another town when we have one in our city?" asked Timmy

"Because! In this mall there is a store that sells special pencil sharpeners! I want to go see!" said his Dad.

"Well, that makes a little bit of sense. But there is a pencil sharpener store?" Timmy asked his god-parents quietly.

They both shrugged to the best of their abilities when they were two balloons.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on Danny! Tell Tucker that we need to see 'Yet Another Day'!"

"And you tell Sam that "Mutant Slime From Planet X" sounds much better."

Danny sighed. "How about neither. Because neither movie plays for at least two hours."

Sam and Tucker looked at the show times and laughed nervously.

"Ha ha, I knew that." they said at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

Danny stepped in. "How about we go do something!" he said

Tuck jumped up and down "COMICS STORE!"

Sam crossed her arms. "NO! No comics!"

Both boys were disappointed. "Awww, come on Sam!" said Danny.

"No, we are going to the book store to look at classic literature." she said

And with that Sam dragged them to the store.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Timmy walked into the mall with his parents and immediately regretted coming with them.

His dad had started to jump up and down, squealing like a little girl at the sight of the store and people were staring. Timmy noticed the comic store right across from the pencil sharpener store and quickly planned his escape.

"Mom there is a comic store over there. Can I go?"

His mom looked at him and smiled "Sure honey. Just be sure you're back here in a few hours. Your dad might take awhile."

Timmy quickly got refuge in the colorful store.

After Sam had tried to make them read "Jane Eyre" and "Romeo and Juliet" among others Danny and Sam managed to escape her and headed to the one form of literature they would read willingly.

"Comics! Sweet, sweet readings." said Tucker

"Ummm, Tuck. I don't think we should have ditched Sam like that." said Danny

"Oh come on Danny. She won't even notice us missing for another hour or so. And we can just say we went to the theatre."

Over on the other side of the store Timmy was looking at the newest comic releases.

"Look, Ektoplasma Man and his sidekick Ghost Boy!" said Timmy showing his Godparents the comic. "I've wanted this issue for awhile."

"What about Crimson Chin?" asked Wanda

"The new Crimson Chin issue came out last week. A new one won't come out so soon, duh!"

"Well, excuse me." muttered Wanda

"Look, here is their arch nemesis the Gargantuan Ghost! He takes other ghosts energy and grows. He can destroy and city in a matter of minutes! Isn't he awesome!"

"Uhhhh, yeah!" said Wanda and Cosmo together

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Tuck were looking at the comics when Sam came outside the store and looked around.

"Oh no." said Danny.

"Quick, back of store!" said Tucker

The two doomed boys quickly went to the back of the store.

Then they grabbed to comics and covered their faces.

Timmy watched them with interest.

"Do you think we can get out?" asked Tucker

"I doubt it. She's already in the store." replied Danny

Timmy looked over at the entrance and saw a slightly gothic looking girl come into the store and start to look around.

'I wish I could help them. They seem to be hunted by that girl. Maybe...' Timmy got an idea.

He quickly scooted into another isle. "Cosmo, Wanda some help?"

"What do you want sweetie?" asked Wanda

"I wish that the Gargantuan Ghost was real."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other. "It's okay, there are no such things as ghosts in this world anyway. He can't get any energy. I just want to help those two get away from that girl."

Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands and the Gargantuan Ghost appeared outside of the mall effectively starting to destroy a few stores.

Danny, Tucker and Sam saw the ghost and all fights were forgotten.

"Cover me!" yelled Danny as he ran out of the store. A second later Danny Phantom appeared and headed straight for the monster.

Timmy only saw another ghost headed for the big ghost. His thoughts consisted of "Oh no." and "Awesome!"

Cosmo thought the whole thing was very cool.

Wanda knew something bad was gonna happen.

OOOOOOOOO

Yay!


	2. Superheros

Thanks for the support guys. Ugh, I have the worst head cold ever and if I have a pre-written chapter then my god I'm going to use it. I don't think I have the brain power to write out the nest chapter of "To be a Halfa" just because the next chapters are mostly typing up the plot so I can get to the rest of the story. Anywho, here is all I have a par for the forum, everything will be completely new :3

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny flew at the ghost. It was in a humanoid shape with distinguishable legs, arms and a head but not much else. He tried to kick it but instead of making the creature fly backwards its ectoplasmic body melded to the shape of his fist and absorbed all the shock.

Danny quickly flew out of the way to re-examine his foe. Once again he went after the ghost, this time with his ectoplasmic blasts. The green energy seemed to go right into him.

"Alright, this is getting me nowhere." said Danny

"Yo Danny just try to get it in the thermos!" yelled Tucker

Danny nodded and flew at the ghost trying to get a good aim. He then undid the cap and...

A long tentacle shot out and wrapped it's self around Danny's waist making him drop the thermos. It then tightened and started to take energy out the snow haired hero.

"DANNY!" yelled Tucker and Sam

Timmy watched in horror as the ghost started to take the energy out of the "real superhero"

"He's a ghost?" wondered Wanda

"S-sam! Get the thermos and try to get the ghost!"

"But you'll get sucked in!" said Sam

"Don't worry about that!" said Danny

Sam knew she had to try because the ghost who was big to begin with was starting to actually press against the big domed ceiling of the mall.

She shut her eyes and pointed the thermos and the ghost. "Please work." she thought

Danny kicked the ghost as hard as he could for being bound the way he was. The combination of the kick and the blue beam already starting to pull him in caused his grip to loosen. Danny took the moment of weakness and phased though the "arm"

Danny watched as Sam pulled the rest of the huge ghost into the thermos. She gave a sigh of relief when it was contained inside.

Tucker went over to help Danny up. "You okay Danny? I mean, it got a lot of energy didn't it?"

"I'm okay." he said He walked over and took the thermos from Sam.

"I'm gonna go put this guy back, then I'm gonna take a nap. Sorry about bailing on the movie."

"Its okay." said Sam and Tucker in unison.

Danny slowly lifted off the ground and flew off. Then Sam and Tuck said their goodbyes and left as well.

Timmy who was impressed by the "live" ghost fighting he just saw could talk about nothing else to his god-parents.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day of the field trip arrived quickly. Everyone on all sides was nervous and a bit scared of what was going to happen. Timmy was still excited to see the ghost fight but now the excitement had worn off to be replaced by nervousness.

Danny was nervous because he was never really good with kids, being the younger brother and all.

Mr. Lancer quickly took control of the situation the second the grade school kids came inside. Mr. Crocker was not very happy about this.

"Okay, I am going to call the name of my students first and then the name of a grade schooler. Please pair up and follow the instructions I give you. I will hear no complaints, understand?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"Okay, Asla, Tina you will be paired with Travis, Jenna."

Danny hung back but not too far knowing his name was near the front of the list. The younger kids had no order so none of them knew when they would be called.

"Fenton, Daniel, you will be paired with Turner, Timothy."

Danny walked forward and saw a kid with brown hair, blue eyes and a pink hat step forward.

Timmy saw the black haired, blue eyed teen give him a quick smile and decided that it wasn't so bad.

"Okay, Fenton. Listen well, you are to visit at least 10 exhibits and take notes on each one. Lunch is 12:30 sharp. We are leavening at 2:30. If you finish early you may go look at the gift shop and other areas of the museum. You may NOT go to any of the outside exhibits and if you are late to lunch it's an automatic week's detention. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Okay, you may go."

Danny quickly left and hung around the first exhibit they came to. There was an uncomfortable silence and Danny finally cleared his throat.

"You can call me Danny if you want. Daniel is my name, but Danny is what my friends call me."

Timmy smiled "Okay, then call me Timmy. I think Timothy makes me sound dull."

Danny laughed and for some reason Timmy felt pride for knowing he made the teen laugh.

A few minutes after the tension was broken Tucker and Chester caught up with them, soon followed by Sam and A. J.

The six of them started to walk down the halls of the museum.

"Ten! I can't believe we have to see ten exhibits and take notes!" Tucker was not happy

"Ummmm, Tucker, we've already been to 7 exhibits." said Sam

"Well what time is it?" asked Danny

Tucker got out his PDA and Chester looked impressed.

"It is 12:21." he said

Danny grimaced. "Let's get down to lunch before we get detention."

Timmy was shocked. "You mean he wasn't kidding?"

"Mr. Lancer, kid? Ha! What planet are you from." said Tucker

"Is it really that bad?" whispered Timmy to Danny.

"No, but Tucker has a knack to get into big trouble." Danny whispered.

All of a sudden Skulker came out of the floor and landed in front of Danny.

"I need to talk to you ghost child."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny, Sam and Tucker were more surprised Danny didn't sense him rather than him actually being there.

Still Danny kept his cool and decided to try to bluff his way out.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Stop playing games ghost child."

Tucker decided to join in. "Seriously, who are you? And who is this ghost child? There are no such things as ghosts."

"You do not wish to be revealed? Is that how you want to play? Fine then." Skulker summoned his jet pack and flew over to the cable holding up the tail on the giant dinosaur and started to cut through it.

"What is he doing!" yelled Sam

A.J. and Chester were very surprised and hasn't absorbed much of what was just said. All they could see was a robot of some kind getting ready to drop a giant skeleton on some 50+ people.

Then they did what any kid would do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The yell was heard all over and it echoed and reverberated through the domed ceiling. The people downstairs heard and looked up. Just in time to run out of the path of the falling tail.

"Tucker, Sam take the kids outside. I'm gonna go get Mr. Lancer." Said Danny quickly

Sam nodded and grabbed Chester and A.J. and started for the door. Timmy slipped out of view and hid behind the balcony rail. He knew that the white haired superhero was going to come out sooner or later. Wanda and Cosmos appeared before him, Wanda was worried.

"Sweetie, you should really get out of here. It's dangerous!"

"I know but I want to see that guy again. I have to learn his name at least!"

Danny was in the bathroom stall and quickly changed into his ghost form. The first thing he did was pull the fire alarm.

He saw the people stream out and gave a sigh of relief when he saw Mr. Lancer finally stagger out to count the kids.

"Okay Skulker. I know you're here."

"Oh, such a bright ghost child." He said sarcastically

Danny turned around and quickly summoned an ectoplasmic blast.

"I'm not here to fight ghost child."

"I'm….wha?"

"Do you know why your ghost sense never found me? It's because your ghost sense tells you when ghost energy is around."

"What does that mean?" Danny was confused

"It means I have no energy. All I have is my suit. I can't go intangible or use any of my weapons, and it's all your fault."

"How is that my fault?" asked Danny

"You let in that ghost that did not belong there. He has taken the energy of most ghosts in the ghost zone. It's only a matter of time untill he comes here. I have come to ask for a temporary truce to catch him and destroy him."

Timmy winced when he heard about the energy stealing ghost.

Danny sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice. How was I supposed to know he didn't belong in the ghost zone? You guys all look alike after awhile!"

"I will gather more information. But I will be back ghost child. You better be ready then."

Danny sighed. Today had been a looooong day. He flew over to the balcony and sighed when he landed. He turned back into his normal self, then he heard a gasp.

Timmy saw the superhero fly over to the left side of his balcony. The two rings of energy came out and went up and down the body of the ghost. When they were gone Danny Fenton, his BUDDY stood in his place. Timmy let out an unacknowledged gasp.

Danny stood stock still looking into the blue eyes of the ten year old.


	3. Helping out

A million thoughts raced through Danny's head while Timmy looked him up and down. Timmy gasped with delight, "You're a superhero?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"I… ummm…" Danny tried hard to think of an excuse, "Well you see…"

"Oh my gosh, that is so COOL!" Timmy cheered.

Danny blinked, "It is?"

Timmy nodded fervently. "Yeah, oh my gosh, I know a real live superhero! I can't believe it!"

"Timmy, you can't tell anyone," Danny said quickly.

"Oh, I know! I know all about secret identities, like the Crimson Chin and Ektoplasma Man," Timmy said happily.

"Timmy this isn't a comic book…" Danny started but they were interrupted by Mr. Lancer's voice echoing through the now empty museum halls.

"Where is Mr. Fenton!" he yelled.

Danny gulped, "Uh oh," he said and grabbed Timmy's hand pulling him out of the museum. "Mr. Lancer?" he called out tentatively.

Mr. Lancer whirled on Danny. "Just where have you been?" he yelled.

"I, ummm…"

"I thought I made it clear to evacuate the building when I gave the warning, what on earth were you doing in there?"

"Well you see…" Danny started.

"It's my fault," Timmy said pretending to look guilty.

"Come again?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Well, you see, I wanted to see what was going on so I stayed behind and since Danny was my buddy he came to look for me," Timmy said in what he hoped was a sad voice.

Even Mr. Lancer couldn't yell at a 10 year old. "Well," he coughed. "Very well, but you better watch yourself Mr. Fenton. I'm going to make a call to all the children's parents; the public transportation is down because of the attack. Something about terrorist threats…" he muttered as he walked off.

"Thanks," Danny said letting out a huge breath.

"I helped a superhero!" Timmy squeaked.

"Shhh…" Danny said. "Not so loud."

"Sorry," Timmy said. "But man was that cool!"

Danny laughed; it was nice to actually impress someone with his powers for once.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was nearing 6 pm and Tucker and Sam had already left when their parents came to pick them up. They said goodbye to Danny and Timmy and Sam told Danny she'd call him later. And that was that, at 6 there was only Jazz, Danny and Timmy waiting in front of the museum.

"You guys don't have to wait with me," Timmy said.

"We don't mind," Jazz smiled. "I don't think it would be very nice to leave you here with Mr. Lancer."

Danny laughed quietly.

Timmy sighed; he wondered what was taking his parents so long. Mr. Lancer walked by with a cell phone in his hand. Everyone looked up at him with the same expression of 'Well?'

Mr. Lancer coughed. "I just got off the phone with your parents Mr. Turner, it seems that they have left on a weekend vacation and were expecting for you to be brought home to be babysat."

Timmy's eyes widened.

"Now, seeing as how we can't leave you here it seems that I will just have to drive you home," Mr. Lancer finished.

Timmy gulped nervously. Home? To Vicky? What did he do to deserve that?

Jazz looked at Timmy's terrified expression and got an idea. "Mr. Lancer, it's late and the traffic is really bad because of whatever happened in the museum today," she said giving Danny a sidelong glance. "Why don't Danny and I take Timmy home for the weekend and drop him off back at his place when this is all over?" she suggested.

"I like that plan," Timmy said very quickly.

Mr. Lancer blinked. "Well… technically if I got permission from all of your parents it shouldn't be a problem."

Timmy jumped up and grabbed the cell phone Mr. Lancer was holding. "Can I borrow this?" he asked.

Mr. Lancer nodded with a somewhat dark look on his face.

Timmy dialed his parents' cell phone number which he knew by heart because of all the times that Vicky would babysit him and he would call to ask how much longer it would be until they got back. His mom picked up the phone, "Mom?" he asked.

"Timmy? Is everything all right?" she replied.

"Everything is fine. Listen, my buddy Danny and his older sister have said I could stay at their house so it isn't as much of a hassle for me to get home, can I stay please?" he begged.

"I don't know…" his mom replied. "I'd rather have you stay with someone we know."

"Awww, but mom, it's far away and it would be easier, pleaaaaaase?" he drew it out in his very good 'I'm 10 and I can still beg without any conscious bothering me' voice.

"Well, I guess. Just make sure to call us every day, all right sweetie?"

"Yes!" Timmy said.

"All right, talk to you later, love you," his mom said.

"Bye Timmy!" his dad yelled.

"Bye mom, bye dad love you too!" he said and hung up the phone. "YES!" he cheered.

"Do you not like your babysitter or something?" Danny asked.

"No one likes my babysitter," Timmy muttered.

Jazz hung up her cell phone. "It's fine with mom and dad."

"Well, now that that's all settled, I guess we all better get going," Mr. Lancer said dryly and got into his car.

The threesome got into Jazz's car and Jazz smiled. "Well, this day has been full of surprises."

"You have no idea," Timmy and Danny said together.

Jazz smiled and turned the key in the ignition, then she made a quick detour by the ice-cream stand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they finally got home Maddie and Jack were in the basement working on their latest invention. "If we go upstairs quietly maybe they won't notice," Jazz said softly.

"Good idea," Danny nodded.

"Why are you whispering?" Timmy asked.

Danny and Jazz both went "Shhhh," at the same time and as if by magic Maddie and Jack started coming upstairs.

"Darn it," Jazz hissed.

Maddie came out first and Timmy was a tad intimidated by the woman in the skintight suit with a hood and goggles. He wasn't even sure if she had eyes. Then came Jack who was just big.

"Hello dear!" Maddie said looking at Timmy. Timmy unconsciously edged behind Danny's legs. Maddie realized her mistake and smiled, she took off her hood and Timmy saw that she had short red hair and kind blue eyes. "Don't worry, I don't bite," she winked.

Timmy smiled in return.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked.

"We got some ice cream," Jazz said.

"Ooooooh, did you get me some?" Jack asked.

"No, I only have so much money dad," Jazz said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Awwww," Jack sounded disappointed to the point of hilarity. Timmy tried not to laugh at the exchange.

"Well, we just came up for a snack. We're going to be down there for awhile," Maddie said.

"New invention?" Danny asked.

"Yeup, and it's a nice one too!" Jack said excitedly.

Danny and Jazz exchanged nervous glances. Danny, thinking Jazz was nervous because their parents' inventions had a very bad habit of blowing up.

"Inventions?" Timmy asked.

"Yes dear, you see, Jack and I are ghost hunters," Maddie smiled.

"Ghost hunters?" he said in a shocked voice. Then he looked at Danny who gave him a 'who knew' kind of shrug.

"What does this invention do?" Jazz asked.

Maddie gave her daughter a mysterious grin, "It's a secret," she said and walked into the kitchen.

"Of course it is," Danny said dryly.

Jack laughed, "You'll see it when it's done," he said and followed Maddie.

Danny and Jazz took the opening and ran upstairs with Timmy right behind them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

New chappie! Hope you liked it :3


	4. Fears

Danny and Timmy took solace in his room and Jazz in hers. Timmy looked around Danny's room and was vaguely surprised to see that it was like any other room. A little messy but normal. Danny saw a look of concentration on his face as Timmy scanned his room, "What?" he asked.

"No, secret lab or anything?" Timmy asked.

Danny burst out laughing. "No, the only lab here is the basement. And I avoid that at all costs." Danny walked over to his closet and opened the door. He grunted as he strained for the sleeping bag on the top shelf but it just evaded his fingers. "Ugh," he said as he rocked back onto his heels.

"Need a chair?" asked Timmy.

"Nope," Danny grinned and went ghost. He floated up the extra two inches and grabbed the sleeping bag with ease. He landed on the ground and resumed human form.

"That is so cool," Timmy gushed.

A pink tinge warmed Danny's cheeks. "Not really," he said and unrolled the sleeping bag. "You can sleep on this tonight," he said.

Timmy nodded and Danny tossed him an extra pillow from his bed. Timmy looked around the room one more time, just to make sure he didn't miss anything. "Hmmm…" he said skeptically.

Danny looked down on Timmy with an amused look. "Now what?"

"This room is just so normal," Timmy said. "You don't have any medals or special things you got for being a superhero?"

Danny blinked. "No," he said. "To tell you the truth, not many people like me."

"Why not?" Timmy asked inquisitively.

"Do you read the newspapers?" Danny asked.

Timmy shook his head.

Danny sighed. "I was framed by one of my enemies to make it look like I was a bad ghost. I'm Public Enemy #1 here. Everyone is scared of me, and even though I try my hardest to convince them I'm not bad," Danny paused to choose his next words carefully so that Timmy might understand, "First impressions are long lasting," he said finally.

Timmy's light blue eyes scanned him. "Well that's stupid," he said.

"It is?" Danny asked.

Timmy crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah, I mean if you save the town then why do they think you're bad? Can't you just tell them you're good?"

Danny sighed, "It's not that simple Timmy. First of all, they don't even realize I'm human."

"They don't?"

"Nope, they think I'm full ghost. Why would a full ghost capture other ghosts? What would he have to gain? No one trusts me," Danny shrugged.

"Can't you just tell them you're human?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not," Danny said dryly.

"No, can't you just say you're a… whatever you are?"

Danny's lips quirked in a smile. "Halfa, I'm called a halfa. And, if I did that, I think too many people would put two and two together and get four."

"Huh?" Timmy asked.

"My mom would figure out that I'm half ghost," Danny said simply.

"Oh," Timmy said. He thought for awhile. "Doesn't it bother you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You save all these people but you don't get anything for it!" Timmy said. "In the comic books the hero's are always loved and popular."

Danny gave him a small, sad smile. "Timmy, this isn't a comic book, this is real life."

Timmy frowned. "Why?" he asked again.

"To save people, to make sure the few that know my secret and know I'm good are safe. To know that because I can do something with my powers means I chose the right way to do things," Danny gave a little mysterious smile. "And I really like flying."

Timmy giggled. "Okay, I'll buy the last reason."

Danny shrugged. "Buy what you will, now what do you want to do since it's only," Danny gave a sidelong glance to the clock, "8:30."

"Got any video games?" Timmy asked.

Danny grinned, "I've got Turbo Racers."

"I'm the best at that game!" Timmy said proudly.

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked.

Timmy snorted, "A teenager has nothing on me in this game."

The two went downstairs to play the game. In Danny's room Cosmo and Wanda appeared. "Wow," Wanda said after hearing the little exchange between Danny and Timmy.

"Wow what?" Cosmo asked in all oblivion.

"Danny seems very," Wanda thought. "I'm not sure if mature is the right word but he seems to have very strong morals."

"Hey, wanna go do something stupid and dangerous?" Cosmo asked.

"Not that you'd know anything about that," Wanda said dryly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I win," Danny announced. He looked at Timmy who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, "Again," he added with a smirk.

"Not fair!" Timmy said. "How did you even do that?"

"I've been playing this game about three more years then you have," Danny laughed.

"No really, how did you do that?" Timmy asked.

Danny set the game onto training course. "Watch closely," he said and showed Timmy the correct sequence of buttons to get the turbo charge.

"Cool!" Timmy said. "Now I can kick more butt in this game."

Danny looked at the clock. "It's about 11; maybe we should go to bed."

"Awww," Timmy said. "That's no fun."

"I need to do some…" Danny paused. "Things tomorrow."

"Superhero things?" Timmy asked quickly.

"Well…" Danny said.

"Can I come?" Timmy asked.

"No," Danny said and stood up.

"Awww, please?" Timmy begged as Danny turned off the game.

"No," Danny said again.

"Not fair," Timmy muttered.

Danny shrugged, "That's life." His eyes widened, 'Oh god, I sound like Mr. Lancer,' he thought.

Timmy stuck his tongue out at him. "You're no fun."

"I'm not taking anyone into the ghost zone," Danny muttered. "It's bad enough I have to go in there myself to find Skulker."

"Ghost zone?" Timmy gasped.

Danny slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh crud," he said quietly. Timmy opened his mouth, "No," Danny said sternly.

Timmy gave him the 'I'm hurt' look and ran upstairs. Danny sighed and followed.

Danny tossed Timmy a shirt that was easily 6 or 7 sizes to big for him. Timmy looked at the shirt and giggled, "This is big," he said."

Danny looked at the shirt in comparison to Timmy's body and laughed. "Yeah, it is."

The two boys took turns in the bathroom showering and changing. Then they crawled into bed. There was a low rumble in the distance and Danny shut the window for good measure. "Night Timmy," he said.

Timmy yawned, "Night Danny," he replied.

Timmy was asleep fairly quickly. Right before Danny almost fell asleep his ghost sense chilled his body and he sat upright. He groaned and grabbed the thermos that was on the side of his bed. He yawned and went ghost, vaguely wondering who it was. Oh well.

Wanda and Cosmo watched him fly out the window then transformed into pink and green pillows to be with their godchild.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was a loud crack of thunder that woke Timmy up in an instant. He sat up and looked around at the clock. It flashed 3:25. Danny was lying sound asleep on his bed after defeating the Box Ghost for what felt like the millionth time. Timmy sighed and lay back down, he saw the pillows and smiled, it was good to know he wasn't alone. Cosmo was shaking slightly though making it a little weird, like he was in a vibrating bed or something. There was another crack and more lightning. Timmy looked worriedly out of the window and waited for the next thunder boom with his eyes screwed shut.

This time Danny woke up, but not in a terrified shoot up in bed way, more in a 'what blew up in the basement NOW' kind of way. He yawned and sat up; he looked at the clock and sighed then lied back down. "Danny?" he heard a small voice in the dark ask.

"Yes?" he asked while stifling a yawn.

"Are you awake?" Timmy asked.

"Yes," Danny replied. "But not for long," he added.

There was another burst of thunder and then it hit Danny. "Are you scared of thunderstorms?" he asked.

"Not scared, just highly interested in a respectful way," Timmy replied.

"Ah," said Danny and he slid off his bed draping his comforter around him like a cape. "I was scared of thunderstorms once," he said.

"Really?" Timmy asked wide eyed. "But, superheroes aren't scared of anything," he said.

Danny laughed, "Who told you that?"

"I thought it was some kind of rule," Timmy said sheepishly.

"No, I'm scared of a lot of things," Danny said. "But not thunderstorms, not anymore."

"How did you stop being afraid?" Timmy asked.

Danny shrugged, "I grew out of it I guess," he admitted.

Timmy sighed and jumped when there was another thunderclap. "How old were you?" he asked.

"12, maybe 11," Danny admitted.

Timmy frowned and leaned up against Danny as another rumble was heard. Danny smiled and let Timmy wrap himself in his comforter. "Danny?" Timmy asked.

"Yes?" Danny asked.

"What else are superheroes afraid of?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

New update! Hope you likies!

Thanks to EVERYONE for their reviews. I'm very glad you like this :3


	5. Definition of humanity

The next morning Jazz knocked on Danny's door. She frowned when she got no response so she opened it. She found Danny leaning against his bed and Timmy using his lap as a pillow with the comforter spread over both of them. They were also both fast asleep. She smiled and shut the door quietly, no use in waking them up at that point.

Timmy was the first to wake up. He was a little lost when he first woke up but then he remember what happened the night before, he shivered as he remembered that really bad thunderstorm.

"What else are superheroes afraid of?"

"Loosing the people they're close too."

Timmy frowned and stood up. With the comforter being moved Danny started to also awaken. He stretched and yawned and stood up rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

Timmy looked at the clock, "11," he replied.

"Oh wow it's late," Danny said and grabbed his normal everyday apparel. He ran into the bathroom to freshen up.

Ten minutes later they went downstairs to see Jazz cooking breakfast. "Don't worry it's safe," she said when Danny eyed the bacon.

"Safe?" Timmy asked.

"Mom tends to get…" Jazz frowned. "Experimental in the kitchen sometimes."

Danny laughed, "Heh, that's putting it lightly."

"Well, they're still downstairs," Jazz said. "So, enjoy the pancakes."

Danny and Timmy dug in readily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After breakfast Timmy was reading the comics and Danny was helping Jazz wash the dishes. Jazz accidentally splashed a little soapy water onto Danny's plate. Danny grinned at her and cupped his hands together in the warm water. "Danny, don't!" Jazz said and Danny squirted her with the water. "This shirt is dry clean only!" she wailed.

"What do you mean Dry Clean only? You wear that shirt all the time," Danny said.

Jazz glared at her little brother. She looked at the spray hose and back at Danny, then she gave him a nasty grin.

"What? Jazz, no!" Danny yelled. Jazz picked up the removable nozzle and sprayed her brother.

Timmy looked at them like they had lost their minds.

Danny threw a handful of suds at Jazz who retaliated with more water. There was much splashing and Timmy silently hid under the table as the war raged on above him.

"They look like they're having fun," Timmy said.

"I'll say! That looks like a lot of fun!" Cosmo cheered.

"Albeit very messy," Wanda said.

Just then Maddie and Jack came into the room and Cosmo and Wanda turned into a pencil and eraser.

"Just WHAT do you two think you are doing?" Maddie asked in a sharp voice that lashed through the air like a whip.

Danny and Jazz were very much soaked and frozen. Danny was pointing a sopping sponge at Jazz and Jazz was armed with the spray hose. "Umm, washing dishes?" Danny asked sheepishly.

Maddie glared at them and Jack tried not to laugh. Maddie turned around and he stood like a soldier. "Kids, what you have done is very bad," he said in what he hoped was a stern voice.

"Sorry," Danny and Jazz said.

"I want you two to clean this up by the time your father and I get back from parts shopping!" Maddie said sharply and left the room. Jack winked at them and followed.

After they heard the door slam Danny and Jazz both burst out laughing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After they cleaned up the kitchen Danny and Timmy returned to Danny's room. "That looked like a lot of fun," Timmy said.

Danny smiled, "Jazz has her moments," he said.

"Is it fun having a sibling?" Timmy asked suddenly.

"It can be," Danny said. "And sometimes, not so much. Why?" he inquired.

"No reason," Timmy said quickly.

Danny opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. Jazz poked her head in, "Danny I need to go to the library for a few hours, is that okay?"

Danny's mouth twisted but he nodded, "Its okay," he said.

Jazz smiled, "All right, I'll see you later," she said and shut the door.

"Library on a Saturday?" Timmy asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah," Danny said. "Every Saturday and Sunday," he sighed.

"What does she do?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, read I guess," Danny shrugged his shoulders.

Just then there was a loud crash downstairs. Danny's ghost sense went off and he looked around. "Oh no," he muttered.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"A ghost," Danny said and went ghost himself. "Stay up here," he told Timmy sternly and went through the floor in a 10 point dive.

"Yeah right," Timmy said and ran out of Danny's room.

"Sweetie, don't you think you should listen to him?" Wanda asked.

"Blah blah," Cosmo said moving his hand in the "talk" sign. "Come on, don't you think it will be cool?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Timmy said excitedly.

Wanda frowned, "I hope you know what you're doing," she said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny flew into the basement where he saw the humanoid shape of the Gargantuan Ghost. "Hey you!" Danny yelled.

The ghost turned its 'head' to face Danny. "Well, look who's here," it said even though no distinguishable lips moved.

Danny fired an ectoplasmic energy blast at it but it didn't flinch. Instead it seemed to absorb the energy.

Danny gulped and flew in an arc in an effort to get away from its 'arm.' Danny looked around the lab to see if there was anything that could help him; he saw the Fenton Fisher and paused. That cost him and Danny found himself entrapped in the gelatinous goo that made up the monster. "Let me go!" he grunted.

"I thought I'd finished you off," it cackled. "I guess not, this time there is no escape."

Normally Danny would have quipped about how clichéd that line was but he didn't have the energy too. All of it was being sapped by the large ghost. It started to grow and was beginning to press against the ceiling. Danny finally was forced to give up his struggle and he passed out and resumed human form. "A human?" it asked.

"Hey! Let him go!" Timmy yelled at the ghost.

The Gargantuan Ghost turned its massive "head" in Timmy's direction. "A child?" it asked in a puzzled tone.

"That's right!" Timmy yelled. "Let Danny go!"

The Gargantuan Ghost looked at Danny in his grasp, "I don't think so," it said. "This ghost has renewable energy, the more I take the stronger I get," it smiled, or something akin to a smile that made Timmy shiver.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish the Gargantuan Ghost was gone and Danny was safe!" Timmy yelled.

"I wish?" it asked.

Cosmo and Wanda lifted up their wands and it disappeared and Danny floated safely to the ground. "Oh man, where did it go?" Timmy asked.

"We sent it back to the Ghost Zone. It's too powerful to put back in the comic book," she said in a worried tone.

"What about Danny?" Timmy asked.

"He'll be fine, sport. He just needs time to regain his energy," Wanda said.

Danny heard Timmy's voice say his name. Then he heard a woman answer him. "Strange," he thought. He opened one eye and saw a pink haired woman and a green haired man float above Timmy. They had crowns, wands and wings. "Timmy?" Danny asked.

Timmy gasped as he heard Danny say his name. "Danny!"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at the raven haired teen staring straight at them. "Oh no," Wanda said.

There was a loud explosion and Jorgen Von Strangle appeared in the room. "Timmy Turner! Your Fairy God Parents have been seen by another human!" he yelled.

"No!" Timmy yelled.

Danny looked at the muscular man that just 'poofed' into his parents' lab. He had a wand bigger then Danny and he looked very mean. "Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle! But that does not matter because you will not remember this in a minute!" he yelled.

Danny turned his gaze to Timmy who was holding the two… faries he guessed, tightly in a hug. He was floating off the ground they were hugging each other so tight. "Cosmo, Wanda, I don't want to lose you!" he said.

"Too bad!" Jorgen yelled. "Now…" he lifted up his wand and it started to glow.

"Wait!" Danny yelled.

Everyone looked at him and he cleared his throat nervously. "Did you say… Timmy's uhh…"

"Fairy God Parents," Timmy said.

"Right, Fairy God Parents could only be seen by a human?"

"No, actually Fairy God Parents can't be seen by quite a few creatures," Jorgen said.

"What about ghosts?" Danny asked.

Jorgen raised his muscular eyebrow. "No human living or dead," he answered.

Danny sighed, "What about a halfa?"

This time both muscular eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Halfa?" he asked in an almost normal tone of voice.

Danny sighed and reached inside of himself for what little ghost energy he had left. He managed to transform in front of Jorgen. "Half human, half ghost, can a halfa see Fairy God Parents?" Danny asked.

Jorgen pulled out an enormous book that had 'Da Rules' written in large lettering across the front. "There is no… rule against it…" he said almost grudgingly.

Timmy's breath caught in his chest, he could hardly believe it.

"So?" Danny asked.

Jorgen gave Danny a glare he wouldn't soon forget. "Fine, Timmy Turner you may keep your Fairy God Parents for now!" he boomed. "But from this day forth Halfas aren't allowed to know about Fairy God Parents."

"YES!" Timmy cheered and latched onto Cosmo and Wanda and they hugged him back.

"Now, I must go change 'Da Rules' AGAIN!" he yelled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"All right, loophole!" Timmy cheered.

Danny swayed and went human again. He sat on the floor before he could collapse. Timmy went over to him and jumped on him in a hug. "Thank you so much…" he said.

"No problem," Danny said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I don't know if I'll die for this chapter or what. But hey, I want this for some other ideas I have :3 Also, I want to bring cosmo and wanda in more which is freaking hard when Danny is around Timmy all the time.


	6. Into the Ghost Zone

Danny was laying down on the couch in the living room. He was still vaguely wondering if he was hallucinating the whole thing but the fact that the pink haired woman was asking him if he was okay every 30 or so seconds seemed to rule out that theory. Unless of course his subconscious was very worried about him.

"Thanks Danny," Timmy said again.

Danny smiled at Timmy. "You've thanked my like a million times. Are they that important to you?"

Cosmo and Wanda floated there and nodded vigorously. "Of course!" Timmy said raising his hands above his head in an exaggerated gesture. "They're my fairy god parents. They grant my wishes and keep me company when I'm being babysat by Icky Vicky."

"Er.. who?" Danny asked.

"Vicky is my really, really mean babysitter. Mom and dad work a lot and so she baby-sits me a lot. That's why I have Cosmo and Wanda," Timmy explained.

"Okay…" Danny said slowly.

"Well, you see," Wanda said. "Fairy God Parents are only given to children who need them. Children who are in need of love, attention or just over all care are given fairies to look over them."

"Oh, that makes sense," Danny said. He sat up and shook his head. Maybe it wasn't a hallucination after all.

Wanda nodded, "However there is a catch. No one can ever find out about us being Timmy's fairies. Well, he can seek out other kids who have Godparents but he had to find out for himself."

"That's why that really big fairy threatened to take you?" Danny asked.

All three nodded. "Yeup, that was Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe."

Danny looked to the side. "I'll just take your word on that."

"By the way, are you feeling okay Danny?" Timmy asked.

Danny smiled and nodded, "I'm fine. I've been in worse situations then this."

"Really?" Timmy asked excitedly. "Like what?"

"Well, my arch nemesis Plasmius comes up with some pretty nasty stuff," Danny admitted.

"You have an arch nemesis?" Timmy asked excitedly.

Danny nodded, "Yeup."

"COOL!" Timmy cheered.

"I don't think so," Danny said quietly and only Wanda heard.

"Well, what do we do now?" Cosmo asked. Everyone turned to look at the green haired fairy and he flew behind his wife. "What? What did I do? WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME?" 

"I don't think we were ready for an intelligent question," Wanda said sarcastically.

"Cosmo's right, what do we do next?" Timmy asked. "I can't wish the gargantuan ghost back into the comic book before he looses some power and you can barely even go ghost."

Danny thought about it then looked at the basement door. "Well, I think it might be a good time to see what my parents have been doing down there." Danny stood up and walked over to the basement door with Timmy following him.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I don't have any idea how to fight a ghost, it's always somehow one of my parents inventions that saves me. So, I figure why not at least check," Danny said as matter of factly as he could.

"Ooookay, we'll go along with that then," Timmy said skeptically.

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked.

"No," Danny said. "But I figure if this doesn't work we'll have a little more time to figure out another plan."

They walked or in Cosmo and Wanda's case floated down into the basement. Danny walked over to his parents' workbench and looked at what was on it. "Do you even know what half this stuff does?" Timmy asked while gazing at the gadgetry.

"No," Danny admitted. "I normally wait for my parents' tutorial. My dad loves showing off his stuff after he invents it."

"What's that?" Timmy pointed at a large looking gun.

"Don't know, and I don't want to know. So leave it alone," Danny said sternly.

Timmy pulled back the hand that was inching towards the shiny metal. "Heh," he said quickly.

Danny rolled his eyes and wandered over to the inventions that he knew what they did. "Let's see," he said looking at the things. There was really nothing that would help him. He sighed and found a post it note on one of the old Fenton Thermos prototypes. Danny knew that his dad loved experimenting with things that were already there, thermoses, toasters, forks, spoons, glasses, you name it, Jack Fenton most likely had done something with it. George Washington Carver had nothing of Jack Fenton. Too bad most of his ideas didn't work though.

Danny read the post it out loud, "Note to self: tell family about ghost energy extractor, especially Danny. P.S. look for new Fenton Thermos."

"What's that?" Timmy asked looking at the seemingly harmless thermos in Danny's hands.

"I have no idea," Danny said. "A ghost energy extractor, but who knows if it works, this post it is old. Dad may have forgotten about it," Danny mused.

"It can't hurt," Wanda said.

"No, I suppose it can't," Danny said carrying the thermos prototype back up stairs. He opened the door to find, "Skulker!" he gasped.

Wanda and Cosmo exchanged nervous glances and disappeared.

"Hello ghost boy," Skulker grinned. "Had any more run ins with the ghost?"

"Actually," Danny started.

"Good, now, you're going to help me get that thing out of my home or I will tell everyone in this city who the ghost boy is," he said narrowing his green eyes on Danny.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Timmy yelled.

"Timmy, he's a bad guy, it's his job," Danny sighed.

"Who's that?" Skulker asked pointing at Timmy.

Danny opened his mouth to reply but Timmy was quicker. "I'm Timmy Turner! And you're…" Danny put a hand over Timmy's mouth.

"I'm babysitting him," Danny said quickly.

"He knows your secret?" Skulker asked, mildly surprised. Danny was slightly touchy about his secret identity.

"Well, maybe if you didn't attack my field trip," Danny said irritably. "Anyway, why are you here again?"

"I'm here to force you to help me get the energy stealing ghost out of the ghost zone!" Skulker roared.

"Why? It's not like you guys like staying there anyway," Danny crossed his arms.

Skulker grabbed Danny by the shirt front and lifted him off his feet. "Don't get smart with me ghost child," he said in a very dark voice.

Danny's eyes flashed green and he matched Skulker glare for glare. "I know that this thing is a threat but give me one good reason to help you."

Timmy unconsciously backed away.

Skulker smirked and let Danny go. He landed on his feet and continued to hold Skulker's green glare with his own. "Feh, because you're the hero aren't you? Think of all the innocent and nice ghosts who are suffering in the ghost zone right now."

Danny blinked and his eyes turned back to their sky blue but he continued to hold Skulker's gaze. "Fine, I'll help you. But we will never speak of this again."

"Agreed," Skulker held out his hand and Danny took it. They squeezed each others fingers tightly and let go.

"I'm going to take Timmy to the library," Danny said. "I'll meet you back here in a half hour."

"No!" Timmy said.

"Timmy, I told you, I'm not taking you into the Ghost Zone," Danny said crossing his arms.

"I don't want to go to the library," Timmy said while making a face.

Danny knelt down to Timmy's level. "Sorry, but this is too dangerous," Danny said.

"You know I can just always wish myself into the ghost zone," Timmy whispered into Danny's ear.

"You wouldn't…" Danny said.

Timmy switched gears, "Also, once you get the Gargantuan Ghost weak enough I'm the only one who can wish him back into the comic book. Unless you have Fairy God parents you're not telling me about."

Danny sighed and scratched his head. He stood up looking slightly irritated and Skulker raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you can come. But you are to do everything I say, understand?"

Timmy nodded furiously.

"All right ghost child, ready to go?" Skulker asked not batting an eye. 

Danny sighed and went ghost. "Yeah, I'm ready," he said picking up Timmy and going into the basement though the living room ceiling.

When they reappeard Danny looked around for Skulker and was vaguely surprised when he saw him coming down the stairs. "I don't have any spectral energy left, remember?" Skulker said to Danny's questioning glance.

"Right," Danny said.

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked Timmy nervously.

Timmy nodded, quivering with excitement, maybe a little bit of fear.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"The center of Ghost Zone. Better known as the Spectral City," Skulker said.

"City?" Danny asked.

"Yes, City, now let's go," Skulker growled and jumped into the portal.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared. "Don't worry Danny," Wanda said. "We'll make sure Timmy will stay out of trouble."

"I wonder what kind of cool stuff they have to play with in there?" Cosmo asked excitedly.

"Well, I will at least," Wanda said.

Danny gave her a small smile that he intended for his comfort. "Thanks," he said and looked at the swirling green mass in front of him. "Well, this is it," he said and flew in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bet cha thought I forgot about you guys XD Well I didn't. I just took some time off to finish off my Rockman fanfics. I managed to finish two that I started WAY back in September. So enjoy the new chapter :3


	7. Spectral City

Timmy gazed around at the green swirls of the unreal place around him. It was, in short breathtaking. Timmy, the ever loving comic book and sci fi lover who had adventures in space, on different planets and different dimensions and worlds was impressed beyond words with the realm he was in now.

Danny noted his amazement and gave his younger charge a smaller smile. "It's kinda pretty in a weird way isn't it?" he asked him softly.

Timmy nodded, then shivered slightly, "But also kinda creepy."

Danny nodded and turned his glowing green gaze back to where Skulker was. "Yeah, I said that the first time I got here."

Skulker looked back at them and scowled. "We're almost there," he said in a low voice.

Danny and Timmy gasped simultaneously as the ghostly City loomed in the distance. It glowed an unearthly green and gave off some kind of energy that Danny had never felt before, but he guessed it made sense since ghosts really couldn't use electricity. He figured it must have been a spectral energy of some kind because it was very low.

They flew into the city and Danny saw ghosts of all ages, ethnicities and various walks of life stare up at him with an almost pleading look in their hollow eyes. Danny looked down for only a few minutes before he couldn't stand the begging look he was receiving from the people and he focused on Skulker's back.

"They look horrible," Wanda said only loud enough for Danny, Timmy and Cosmo to hear.

"Yeah…" Danny said in a far away voice.

Even Timmy and Cosmo were somewhat put out.

"This way, ghost child," Skulker growled and flew straight to a tall building. He pointed at it, "In there," he said.

"Can't you go in?" Danny asked.

"Do you see a door?" Skulker asked.

Danny looked at the building and for the first time he realized that none of the building's there had doors or really windows at all. They were just great slabs of pale glowing green concrete rising into the non existent sky of the Ghost Zone. "I have to phase through?" Danny asked.

"Aren't you smart?" Skulker asked sarcastically.

Danny threw him a dirty look and went into the building. "So that means there are tons of ghosts trapped in these buildings…" Timmy said softly, his voice trailing off.

Danny looked rather upset but didn't say anything to answer or acknowledge Timmy's comment.

Danny flew on a floor that looked empty so he went intangible and flew into the floor beneath him. There was no one there either so he flew further and further down until he hit what he assumed was the bottom. Down there was a dimly lit room with a table and five ghosts sitting around it. They all started to murmur excitedly when Danny came in and Danny heard the word "Halfa" repeated several times.

"Danny?" Timmy asked Danny softly.

"It's all right," Danny said and landed.

Timmy jumped off his back and Danny cleared his throat. "Um, hello?" he asked.

The man in the middle smiled warmly and stood up. He was obviously very old when he died but he was no one Danny could recognize. "Hello, young Halfa, and guest," he added while eyeing Timmy. Timmy crossed his arms but the man continued anyways, "I am Robert and that is what you may call me. I am the head of the ghost council of Spectral."

He stopped talking and Danny vaguely wondered if he was supposed to say something, but instead the man just plowed on.

"I thank you for helping us in our time of need. Even if you've had some rather…" he smiled, "Questionable, shall we say previous experiences in the Ghost Zone."

Danny opened his mouth angrily to protest but the man held up his hand and continued before Danny could say anything.

"Now, the large energy stealing ghost was last seen on the outskirts of the city heading south. Once again we thank you and, if you succeed all previous accusations by the Police Headman Walker shall be dropped."

Danny murmured a hasty; "Thanks" then picked up Timmy and flew out of the building.

"That was creepy," Timmy said softly.

"I have no idea why we had to go there," Danny said.

"Sweetie, I hate to say this," Wanda said, "But they probably wanted you to know that they are the ones in charge. It's a way for them to proclaim their power."

Danny sighed and he knew she was probably right. "Well, we're about to go after the gargantuan Ghost with an invention of my Dad's that probably doesn't work and nothing but 20 miles of Ghost Zone between here and my portal. Is everyone set?"

Timmy's eyes glittered with excitement, "Always," he grinned.

Danny sighed; he wished he had Timmy's confidence.

"This will be fun," Cosmo said cheerfully, "Wheeeee!"

Wanda just gave Danny a comforting smile as they slowly flew south.

Danny flew slow and to the ground the more and more further they got away from the city, finally it loomed ahead of them, tall green and massive. "There it is!" Timmy said pointing.

"Shhh," Danny said, "I see."

"Don't worry, we'll win!" Timmy said with confidence.

Danny gave Timmy a half hearted smile. "Yeah," he said without really feeling it.

The Gargantuan Ghost turned its formless head towards Danny. Danny put Timmy on the ground and flew up to face it.

It gave something akin to a grin and held up its arm. Danny got ready to parry feeling his dad's invention beat against his thigh. It was all down to this moment with hundreds of ghosts riding on this fight.

Nothing like a little pressure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for the painfully short chapter but I'm exhausted. I have one uber long chapter left for this. Thanks for sticking through with me this whole time :3


	8. The End

The ghost let its arm fall with a slow motion swipe that Danny managed to dodge easily. It was then that he realized what the Gargantuan Ghost's weakness was. It was too big. It had taken in so much energy and grown so huge that it wasn't fast enough to catch him anymore. But if it did manage to get Danny somehow, it could spell disaster.

He knew he couldn't touch the ghost so he brought up his dad's invention with a defiant air and sucked some energy out of the ghost. It roared angrily and broke off the contact that the weapon had but then a curious thing happened, it started to shrink. "It's working," Timmy breathed.

Danny flew out of the way of another, faster punch and did the same thing again. Again it shrunk and Danny jumped out of the way as it flew at him. The ghost was easily the size of a large apartment building but it was getting faster.

"What can I do to help?" Timmy asked himself quietly. "Come on Timmy, think, think!" he said while holding his head.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Wanda asked, finally taking knowledge of Timmy's plight.

"Wanda, I want to help Danny!" Timmy said as Danny took another bit of energy out of the ghost. "But I don't know how."

Wanda watched the fight and looked back at Timmy, "I don't think he needs help sport," she said.

"Yeah, he's kicking butt!" Cosmo cheered. "Go Danny!"

Danny heard the encouragement and smiled to himself. It was nice having people cheer him on for once. He took a sharp dive and went in between the ghost's legs, making it trip over its own mass and fall to the ground. Danny took the opening and spun around, taking another massive amount of energy out of the ghost.

It was now almost the size that it was when it appeared in the Mall, but it still wasn't enough. Danny flew up and got ready to zap it again but it was too fast. The ghost managed to dodge the light and zoomed out of the way to safety.

"Oh no, he's not fast enough!" Timmy cried.

The ghost flew at Danny and almost managed to grab him, which would have spelled disaster if he had. "No," Danny whispered and flew as fast as he could to get to safety.

"Come on," Timmy said quietly. "Think."

"He needs help," Wanda noted.

"I know!" Timmy said crossly. "If only he was faster…" he said while shutting his eyes. Then they snapped open in a moment of realization, "That's it!" he yelled. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wished Danny was faster!"

Cosmo and Wanda twirled their wands in a complicated fashion and raised them into the air where they twinkled innocently.

Danny shut his eyes as the ghost slowly closed on him and desperately wished he could fly faster. Then in an amazing turn of events he took off in an extra burst of speed and managed to evade capture.

The Gargantuan Ghost roared angrily and tried to catch up with Danny but it couldn't. Danny zoomed happily behind it and held up the weapon. "Bye bye," he said cheekily and zapped more energy out of the ghost until it was about the size of Timmy. "Timmy, now!" Danny yelled.

"I wish the Gargantuan Ghost was back in this comic book!" Timmy said with an air of pride and held up the comic book that had a blank outline of where the Gargantuan Ghost should have been on the cover.

"All right!" Cosmo and Wanda cheered as they held up their wands. They once again glowed innocently and the Gargantuan Ghost was engulfed in a bright green tornado of ectoplasmic goo. It lifted the angry monster off the ground and flew into the comic book that Timmy was holding up.

Danny sighed and pressed the release button on his dad's invention. It gave a pitiful splutter and released a bright white light that flew over the whole of ghost Zone and dissipated.

"Wow…" Timmy said in an awestruck voice.

Danny smiled and picked up Timmy. "Come on, we need to get out of here before any ghosts with a grudge find me."

"All right!" Timmy cheered as they zoomed back to the entrance to Danny's house.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz unlocked the door and came into the house to find Danny asleep on the couch and Timmy flipping through channels. "Hey!" Timmy said cheerfully as Jazz came in the house.

"Hi," Jazz said falteringly. "Why is Danny asleep?" she asked, with a touch of concern in her voice.

"Ah, he fell asleep like ten minutes ago," Timmy said quickly.

Jazz shot the ten year old a skeptical look who just batted his eyes and pretended to look innocent. "All right," she said while carrying her books into the dining room and setting them on the table. The phone rang and Jazz picked it up, she talked for a minute or so, nodded and hung up. "Timmy, your parents are going to be here in ten minutes."

"Awww," Timmy said.

Danny smirked with his eyes still closed.

"I thought you were asleep," Timmy muttered.

"I was, until Jazz came in with the grace of 1000 elephants," Danny replied so that Jazz couldn't hear.

Timmy hid a smile behind his hand and continued to flip through the TV channels.

Ten minutes later they heard a honk outside of the house and Timmy sighed regretfully. "Well, I had fun," he said.

Danny smiled and handed Timmy a piece of paper. "It's my phone number, in case you really need a baby sitter, and if I can manage it," he added as an after thought.

Timmy gave Danny and ecstatic grin and hugged the teen tightly. "Thanks, Danny," he said.

Danny saw the two goldfish that Timmy didn't come with in a clear bowl wave. He gave them a small wave Jazz couldn't see and Timmy dashed out the door. "Thanks for everything!" he yelled and got into his parent's car.

"Well, that was interesting," Jazz said.

Danny smirked, "You have no idea."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Timmy looked at the phone number written on the piece of paper Danny had given him. It wasn't something he could look forward to every time his parents left the house, but he figured it would make life a little more bearable.

"That was nice of him, to offer something like that," Wanda said.

"Yeah, I know," Timmy whispered back.

"Cookies!" Cosmo yelled randomly and it was all Timmy could do not to burst out laughing.

"Did you have a good time with the Fentons?" his mom asked him.

"Yeah, I had a great time!" Timmy said enthusiastically. "And I can't wait to do it again," he said quietly while winking at Cosmo and Wanda.

Wanda sighed, letting a rush of bubbles escape her lips and Cosmo looked excited. Another day, another adventure and when they got home, hopefully another pudding.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Done

Hope you've enjoyed reading Always Together, I know I've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
